


Heart Made Of Metal, Cut Down By Gold

by Cas_203



Series: Ashes to Ashes, Burned our Hearts to the Ground [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Many - Freeform, Not A Fix-It, SO, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, copious use of italics, im so sorry, leading to a fix it?, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_203/pseuds/Cas_203
Summary: When Thanos comes he knows if he had a heart it would burst, with trepidation and anger and so much pride. Wanda holds him off, both arms risen and looking so beautifully destructive that Vision wishes he could hold her.He settles for a sentence he hopes with all his presence she hears:“I love you.”





	Heart Made Of Metal, Cut Down By Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, I’m really sorry about the wait- life and school got in the way, but I’m back now. Hope everyone is happy and smiling :) Here’s the fourth instalment for you guys:

Wanda is crumbling, a dynasty destined to fall fulfilling her prophecy. Shattering clear and silently, the walls in her eyes do not take away from her strength, and her hands shake with the unmistakable burden of the red tendrils of energy shooting into his head.

 _“All I can feel is you,”_ Vision says it to tape her together, wrap a blanket made of the cadence of his words around her trembling form so that she isn’t quite so scared- for him, for the world, of _herself_. There is truth in Vision’s words and nothing less, because he knows this intensity. He knows this power, has felt it thrum in her fingertips lying next to him and felt it course through her lips as he kissed them.

Wanda says nothing, and that feels like both too little and just enough.

Vision hates that she has worried about death, has memorised it’s sight and sounds in the form of her city and her brother and feared it’s visage resided in her own power. His death ( _death: noun- the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism._ It wasn’t actually applicable to him, but if he used termination her eyes would have widened and her hands would have shook and he couldn’t have that) would haunt her soul, and Wanda would suffer even more than she already had.

He does not want that.

He does not have a choice.

When Thanos comes he knows if he had a heart it would burst, with trepidation and anger and _so much pride._ Wanda holds him off, both arms risen and looking so beautifully _destructive_ that Vision wishes he could hold her, wishes he could explain to her how he loves her in excruciating, likely to get boring detail.

Knowing he cannot, knowing that she was capable, that she could save the world without him, he settles for a simple sentence he hopes with all his presence she hears.

“ _I love you_.”

Pressure that had been building in his mind grows even stronger, colors and memories flashing past his eyes as if a movie reel was stuck on replay, and- _for the first time_ \- he feels what he believes the humans call fear.

Before he can register that, begin to decipher that the Mind Stone has changed him _again_ , he is gone.

—————

Coming back feels like nothing.

A flash, a surge of power, and electricity runs through his body with vigor unchanged. The fear and anxiety come back full force, and his heart thrums, breaks into flower petals he wraps around his insides- _protection to himself, he knows, is vital-_ a human instinct he had learned and never forgotten. And yet, instinctively, despite the threat to himself, he seeks out Wanda.

But Thanos is who he sees first; the beast’s hands hold him up by his neck, and he struggles despite the fact that machines didn’t breathe (he had reminded Wanda time and time again when his unmoving sternum had startled her awake in panic at night). Devastatingly, Vision can register her cries behind him, and he knows she would never forgive herself for what they both knew was going to happen.

He wishes he had the oxygen to tell Wanda it would be okay, if she did. If she moved on, created a life for herself, if she lived, it would be _okay_. Vision would whisper the words into her ears, make her memorise them in the crevice of her neck so that acceptance was tattooed onto her skin, if he could. Permission to live wasn’t something she needed, but- wronged and tortured as she was- Wanda, he knew, would seek it anyways.

Then there are fingers around the reconstructed Mind Stone, _pulling_ and _shattering_ and _breaking_ him, and _this time_ there is _pain._ Overwhelming and all-consuming, it threatens to rip a scream from his throat (but he grits his teeth, stares ahead, because Wanda does not deserve the sound of his death to add to the sight of it, not _ever_ ).

After her smile passes through his mind, after the Earth seems to lose it’s color, Vision grays and breaks, too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Okay.
> 
> VISION AND WANDA ARE AMAZING AND UNDERRATED AND DESERVE MOVIES. OKAY? OKAY.
> 
> I tried my best to get into the scene, did nearly shed a few tears myself as well, haha. I would really love to hear what you guys think, and whether or not you liked it?
> 
> THE FIXING PART OF THIS SERIES STARTS NOW. 
> 
> THIS IS NOT A DRILL, IT STARTS NOW.


End file.
